Modern technology has opened up many new possibilities of enriching the interactive experience between a child and an animated stuffed toy.
Audio technology has enabled voice synthesis and even voice recognition to become available at low cost.
Animation technology has resulted in the development of small battery-operated motors and sophisticated mechanical linkage that now enable robot-like performance in popular-priced toys.